


The Magnar of Alys

by LizzyBasinah



Series: SALT AND HONEY [6]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-19 12:16:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2387957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizzyBasinah/pseuds/LizzyBasinah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Stannis comes to the Wall.<br/>May have spoilers.<br/>Smutty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

He was every inch like she always imagined a wildling would. He had unkempt blond hair and beard and his furs looked like he had simply torn them off a game he had hunted and thrown them on his shoulders.  
And, he was huge. The handsom man next to him looked in comparison almost like a southern lord, probably one of Stannis' sellswords.  
Alys pulled her hood up,  
"Him? Are you serious?"  
Jon gave her a quick glance. The hood covered her face, but the voice had something he could not read in it.  
"His appearance does not please you? For free folk, the Thenns are..."  
Alys made an impatiente gesture with her hand.  
"I know, you told me. He is just so..."  
She had meant to say bulky, but shook her head.  
"Go ahead, Alys, tell me what is in your mind."  
"He is like a giant, Jon."  
"What..?  
"He is like a blond bear. But, his looks are irrelevant, of course."  
Shaking his head, Jon understood she had mistaken Tormund for Sigorn.  
"No, you have the wrong..."  
"Don't worry, Jon."  
"No, you don't understand...  
Padding his arm, her voice was so brave, and the look in her eyes so dutiful, that Jon had trouble not to laugh.  
"We will get a long, I am sure."  
This could be interesting, for under bravery and dutifullness, Jon had detected something else as well.  
She would have her fun with her misunderstanding, and he would have his fun watching it. 

He would just have to not let it get out of hand.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have one vote for Jon, one for Sigorn and (if I read correctly), one for Jon, Sigorn and Tormund, so at this point anything is yet possible, you have still time to contribute to the story :)  
> Thanks for your votes and comments!

Even with all the wildling women from beyond the wall at Castle Black, she felt the Brothers eyes on her when she was eating her porridge with the Lord Commander,  
"Jon, aren't the brothers of the Nights Watch supposed to be chaste?"  
Alys' voice was icy. Jon cleared his throat.  
Had she noticed he could not keep his eyes off her?  
"We swear not to take wifes or father children, but chastity is not really mentioned. In our oaths..."  
Eyes narrow, Alys studied his face. Jon gulped, and turned his eyes to his porridge,  
"...technically."  
As the whores in Mole's Town could tell you, he added in his mind, among others,  
"Why do you ask, does something trouble you, Alys?"  
"No, not really. The Brothers stare at me, though."  
Can't blame them, you are so beautiful.  
"Don't worry, it is just that most of them have never seen a highborn lady before."  
"I am not worried, I was just..."  
Still, Jon had to seize the opportunity,  
"But I could send Ghost to guard you when I have other responsibilities, if that would make you feel better."  
"At least Ghost doesn't stare at me and drool."  
He might, actually. Jon felt almost guilty, his voice came out a tad highpitched,  
"I am happy if I can help."  
"This porridge... it's delicious!"

 

 

The Willowy woman lingered close by again, Tormund noticed.  
A free woman would have already approached him, but she was different, a highborn kneeler. Her interest, though obvious, was more poised, almost careful.  
Knowing well what the southern lords expected of their highborn brides, he understood her wariness.  
Tormund did not care for his women's blood, it was their honey he wanted. The Willow had plenty, he could tell with the way she moved and smiled.  
But, she was never alone, always escorted by the baby crow of a commander. Even when she was seemingly alone, Tormund had sensed the direwolf nearby, watching her.

 

Turning, she bumped to the handsome sellsword who had sparred with the Bear earlier. Alys greeted him smiling and tried to move past, but his grey eyes captured hers. He said something in a language she could not understand.  
"I don't understand... Braavosi?"  
He smiled and while moving past her slipped something in her hand. It was a beautiful four-leaf clover,  
"Oh, are you giving this to me? Thank you!"  
He said something again she could not understand, and turned past her.

 

 

Jons direwolf jumped silently from the shadows,  
"Ghost. You almost scared me."  
He pushed his nose in her lap. Alys kneeled down to stroke its fur,  
"Jon sent you, did he not? It is getting late. Come."  
Ghost followed her to her small chamber and curled down by the door. Lighting the candle on her small table, she sang quietly,  
"A bear there was, a bear, a bear! All blond and red and covered with hair. The bear! The bear!"  
She stopped singing and looked in the tiny mirror hanging at the wall,  
"I will dance with a hairy bear if I must."  
She let her hair fall free started unbuttoning her shirt slowly. Her room was drafty and her skin got goosebumps. She started singing again,  
"I called for a Lord but you're a bear!"  
Ghost lifted his nose up.  
Pulling her shirt and skirts away she stood naked infront of the small mirror.  
"But he licked the honey from her hair..."  
She placed her hands on her flat stomach and firm breasts, and sat legs astride to a stool,  
"... licked the honey from her hair... Mmmhhh..."

In the Lord Commanders chambers, sleeping, Jon Snow growled and moaned and made a mess on his sheets.

 

Streching, Alys turned to the direwolf.  
"Time to sleep."  
She pulled her nightshift on and opened the covers of the bed,  
"Come on, Ghost, hop in."  
Before falling asleep, she smiled and whispered, in the direwolfs ear,  
"I have a secret. One of Stannis' sellswords likes me."


	3. Chapter 3

The Bear was as handy with his his feet, as he was with his axe. And very, very handy with his hips.  
Alys had to wonder if he would still dance like that with wildling women after they were wed. From everything she knew of men, she suspected that he would.  
Surely he didn't expect Alys to dance like that with him in Karhold? Alys gulped. It was definitely better if he would dance with other women instead. Not that that was something she could not do, because it looked doable, in time.  
As the lady of Karhold, it would just be better that she would not. In public, that was. In their chambers, during the night, however...  
The Bear looked right in her eyes and licked his lips while grabbing the wildling's butt he was dancing with.  
Alys turned and ran.

 

"Jon, wait!"  
Alys stopped for a while to catch her breath.  
"Oh, Jon, you owe me a dance."  
Jon gave her a tender smile.  
"Do you want a beer?"  
"No! Yes. I mean, I would love one."  
Jon handed her a mug of ale.  
Funny Alys never noticed how soft and full his lips were, like just waiting to be kissed.  
"I never promised to dance with you, Alys."  
"No, you did not even promise to join the celebration, but you did, and you do owe me a better dance than you gave me in Winterfell when we were children."  
"I was sullen, as someone has told me many times."  
"And tonight you have to give me a dance, with a smile on your lips."  
Jon chuckled,  
"Honestly, how does one dance to these drums of the free folk, anyway?"  
Alys made a gesture pointing towards to dancing wildlings,  
"Thats how..."  
Jon blushed and Alys continued,  
"If we were wildlings, or how do you say, free folk. But we are not, so we will dance like we would in the Kings court."

 

Despite the confident words, Alys kept forgetting her turns. Jon guided her patiently to the right direction. He smiled when she kept stepping on his feet,  
"Sorry, Jon! My fault!"  
and missed the subtle singns he tried to give her,  
"Jon, are you winking at me? You know I am soon to wed!"  
before ending up shuffling her to the right direction. His smile grew wider and wider until he could not but burst into laughter.  
"I can not remember, Alys, ever dancing with you, but if I was sullen, it must have been because you are a terrible dancer."  
"Was it that bad?"  
Jon could not stop laughing,  
"Worse!"  
Before they had started their hideous spectacle, he had noticed Sigorn linger close by, but somewhere between the bumping and the stomping, he had disappeared in the crowd, looking slightly horrified.  
"Fine."  
Alys had to smile, Jon looked so delicious, tear in his eyes,  
"It was awful, but I blame the drums."  
Curtsying quite formally, she apologised for the dance and bid him good night.

 

 

Alys felt a mite peckish after all those drums and sneaked into the kitchen for milk and cookies. The Castle Black chef made wonderful gingerbread, and the wildling army had brought goats with them. The sweetness was just right after the humiliation of the dance.  
"It is even better if you dip the cookies in the milk..."  
Alys gasped, she had thought to be alone, and was surprised that Sigorn's Westerosi was that fluent. He was even more magnificent up close. Alys' eyes wandered across his massive body.  
"Let me help you."  
Well, the Bear was to be her husband, so what harm could be done with tasting the gingerbread he dipped, wasn't that inevitable anyway? So she opened her mouth, and the Giant took the gingerbread to her lips.  
"Mmhh, that is very good, lord Sigorn."  
"Lord Sigorn?"  
"Oh, I know we must try to forget the formalities since we are to be wed. Sigorn."  
Tormund almost choked with the cookie Alys fed him. Was that why the Willow had looked at him? She wanted to know her husband before the kneeler ritual, a wise girl would. But the intrest in her eyes had been genuine, and still was, no matter who he really was. Her eyes searched his body hungrily. She smiled and handed him another gingerbread. Tormund took the cookie and kissed Alys' fingers. Alys blushed, but did not pull her hand away. 

 

Tormund lifted her to the table.  
"Oh Sigorn, will you kiss me now? If you want to, I would not mind!"  
"You would not mind? Would you like me to?"  
Mesmerised with his grey eyes and reddish blond bush of a beard,  
"Uhm, yes, please do kiss me."  
As he stepped closer, Alys placed her hands on his hulky shoulders and opened her lips. She expected him to ravage her mouth like her fathers squire had in Karstark, before most men had marched south.  
He did not. He gently pressed his soft, full lips against hers before locking her lips and caressing her neck with the tips of his fingers. Alys moaned, wanting his tongue to search her mouth. It did not.  
Instead, he pulled away and held her face between his palms looking in her eyes,  
"I want to kiss you somewhere else."  
He caressed her thigh and pulled her skirts up slowly,  
"I want to taste your honey."  
Alys swallowed as the Bear kneeled down between her legs.  
"Oh, Sigorn... This seems like the right thing to do."  
They were to wed soon, so how could a little sneak peek hurt?  
The Bear opened the ties of her smallclothes and bent his head over her folds. His beard tickled her inner thighs, but she moaned and pulled her legs further apart.  
She tried to speak, but could not find the right words. They had all disappeared from her mind and the only thing in the world was the Giant kneeling between her legs. 

He had honey in his beard when he got up and Alys' folds were still contracting when he held her hand and took it to his crotch. Feeling his member in her hand, she nearly fainted.  
"By the old gods and the new!"

 

His member was fully erect and Alys wasn't sure if she was in fact disappointed or relieved, when Jons direwolf Ghost leaped between them knocking her future husband to the floor, and came licking her toes.


	4. Chapter 4

His nose lay between her perfect breast and her hand was wrapped in his fur. She mumbled something in her dreams, but her heartbeat remained steady. Ghost drifted between sleep and wakefulness, once listening to footsteps stopping behind her door, but dozing off soon when they departed.

Jon woke up in the Lord Commander's quarters, his cock hard and Alys' scent in his nose with a hint of Tormund's mixed in. He could almost feel the softness of her breasts against his cheek.  
He turned and tried to sleep. His cock was throbbing.  
He turned again and pulled the covers over his head,   
warm and covered like in a little nest, his cock aching.   
Pillow was sweaty and lumpy, so he fluffed it. His cock was still like stone. 

He yanked the covers away and wrapped his hands around his juicy member.   
Closing his eyes, he imagined Alys dancing with him, a smile on her lips,   
long hair falling free on her back. He imagined her red lips kissing him, her  
lean firm body pressed against his own.  
He peaked violently, back arching, spilling all over his bed and walls. 

 

 

"Jon, look, no hands!"  
Alys was a far better rider than Jon had ever been, but after her horse refused to jump over the fence she had urged him, not even a centaur could have stayed on. She landed ungracefully on the cloverfield, not getting up. Heart pounding, Jon could have not gotten to her sooner,  
"That was stupid, Alys, don't ever do anything as reckless! Did you break anything?"  
Alys had tears in her eyes and she held her tummy.  
"Oh Jon, my stomach hurts. Help me up."  
"Can you ride back? Should I call the Maester?"  
"No, I will be fine."  
"Are you sure?"  
Alys blushed,  
"Yes. It hurts just like having moonblood, Jon."  
Jon understood,  
"Oh! Is there something I can do?"  
"No, I am fine. Let's just head back to Castle Black."

 

 

"I saw you and Alys at the celebrations."  
Searching his eyes, Jon wandered if the Magnar had minded Alys and him dancing, but saw no blame in them. The interpreter's expression was solid as well.   
"You told me she is a proper kneeler lady."  
Jon cleared his throat, their behaviour had not been any way unproper.  
"She is a proper lady!"  
"She is an embarrasment."  
Jon frowned,  
"I assure you, her reputation and manner are impeccable! There is absolutely no shame in dancing."  
Sigorn snorted,  
"Dancing? She can't dance!"  
"Excuse me?"  
"Marrying a kneeler who can't even dance is embarrasing."   
Puzzled, Jon shook his head. After Alys so obviously stalking Tormund, he had expected Sigorn to question her honour. Sigorn sighed,  
"You don't understand."  
"No, I really don't."  
"A brick on the drum is a brick in the bed as well. I expect my wife to contribute, and not simply by bearing a few sons."  
Jon could not imagine Alys not wanting to contribute,  
"Sigorn, I don't know what to say."  
"I suppose she is untouched as well?"  
Jon blushed, but did not mention Alys falling off her horse,  
"I think it is safe to say yes."  
Sigorn shrudderred,  
"A disgusting habit to put a girl to her wedding bed untouched."  
Jon could not quite believe the conversation he was having,  
"If you wish to cancel the wedding, I am sure Alys will understand."  
"No, I wish to marry her. But not until she has learned. She needs a teacher."  
"To teach her what?"  
"How not only to follow, but command the drum."  
The idea made blood rush from Jon's face to his cock and had him adjusting his cloak,  
"I am not sure if Alys..."  
Jon could hear that Sigorn's patience was running short.  
"If my wife can't command the drum that night, I will send someone to teach her, maybe a Thenn, or Tormund Giantsbane. He should please her."  
So, he had noticed, Jon thought. Sigorn turned away. Jon shouted,  
"Sigorn! I'll do it! I will teach her!"  
Sigorn looked austere.  
"Good."

 

Tormund never thought a Thenn could make him blush. He was sure that the Magnar was approaching the matter from the wrong angle, though.   
It didn't matter whatsoever if the Willow could follow the drum or not, when she poured honey all over the playing hand.   
"She really does need a teacher. I am sure lord Commander Snow would be more than happy to do it. She should like him."  
Tormund frowned, realising that Sigorn had noticed her fancy as well.  
"Wait! I'll teach her."  
Hiding his smirk again he thanked him. 

His wife having a few others to compare him to at their wedding night would leave him picking her sweetest cherries, and seal the succes of their marriage.


	5. Chapter 5

Gillys voice was genuinely curious,   
"So, the Magnar pleases you?"  
Alys smiled, Gilly had quickly won her trust,  
"All but size. But it doesn't matter. He is honourable and speaks fluent Westerosi."  
Eyebrowns raised, Gilly asked smiling akwardly,  
"Size? You wished him taller? I can't say I have heard him talk a word in Westeros, actually."  
Alys turned her head abruptly to look at her.   
"Taller?"  
"He is not that short. Normal, I would describe."  
Gilly was staring at the comely Sellsword who had given her the four leaf clover earlier.  
"Gilly is that... I mean, he is the Magnar of Thenns."  
Misunderstanding her words, she shrugged,  
"Well, his title doesn't make him any shorter. He is not tall, but still comely. Even Sam says that he looks like a nice man."  
Though her blood was boiling, she had to smile when Ghost appeared from behind the corner.  
"Well, the lord Commander Snow is the gift that keeps on giving."

 

 

"Hi, Jon."  
Having carried his porridge and ale to her table he smiled a little.  
"How did you sleep?"  
"With Ghost."  
"Yeah... I..."  
"He is under the table right now, did you know?"  
Jon had thought to see something white and furry in her skirts. Alys' grey eyes were bright,  
"He has not left my side in days. I can hardly keep him away when I go to the privy."  
The direwolf leaped to the bench to her side. Alys looked seriously in Jons eyes,  
"I fear he is in love with me."

A giant shadow fell over them,  
"Here, honey and milk for your porridge, Alys."  
Tormund poured her cup full, and took the spoon to her lips. Jon pouted, giving the Giant a dark stare,  
"I am sure she has been able to feed herself for years now."  
Alys pretended shock,  
"Do not be rude. He is to be my husband, is he not?"  
Tormund gulped, expecting Jon to hammer him into ground any second for letting her think he was the Magnar. Instead, Jon looked at him, paling, and cold sweat dripped over his forehead. Jons lips tried to form sentences, but nothing came out. Tormund turned his head from lord Commander to Alys, whose smile was innocent and eyes bright,  
"Porridge does need a little milk and honey."  
She got up leaving the two men wondering had they, or the world, gone mad.   
Before leaving, her eyes met Sigorn's, who abruptly turned his gaze away. Something in his face made her think he had been watching her all along.

 

 

 

The armoury was dark and full of weapons. Alys grabbed Jon's hand and he winced,  
"Alys... You came in quiet."  
Still pouting, he grunted,  
"Did you have enough honey with your Bear?"  
"Jon, I thought you knew..."  
Jon tensed up even more but Alys continued,  
"I thought you knew that I like you."  
Tilting his head, like he didn't understand, Jon took a step closer to Alys,  
"Jon, I like you."  
"I like you too, Alys."  
"I want to give you my maidens gift."  
"Oh, Alys."  
Smiling, Jon hugged her. Alys pressed her head against his chest taking in his scent,  
"Would you accept my gift, Jon?"  
"I would be more than honoured."  
Caressing his back, she sighed,  
"Jon, could we, then?"  
"I think we could. It feels like the right thing, since we are both so fond of each other."  
Alys' voice was a bit irritated,  
"Oh Jon, I meant that could we... Right now?"

 

Sweaty, and breathless, Jon and Alys lay in each others arms, when the Bear walked in. Alys grabbed her cloak and covered herself. Jon jumped up, stuttering,  
"Tor... Sigorn, this is not how it looks!"  
"I bet this is a lot worse! How could you dishonour my future wife like this?"  
Tormund's words left both Jon and Alys speechles.  
He knew he had tricked her and he knew he knew, and they both kept tricking her. What neither of them knew was that she knew, and that she knew they knew. Alys felt a bit confused.  
Eating Alys with his eyes, Tormund growled,  
"Take that cloak off, there's nothing I haven't seen before!"  
Jon whipped to Alys, and asked jaws clenched,  
"What is he talking about?"  
"Oh, Jon, I... Please don't ask! He is to be my husband, after all, is he not!"

Tormund took a small, soft whip from the wall,  
"My soon to be wife has been bad and it is our duty to punish her. Lord Commander, will you bend her and hold her still, first?"  
Jons eyes grew hungry but he didn't move. Alys panted,  
"You know, I have been too busy for my good... It is only your duty."

 

 

The room was full of Thenns but the chatter silenced once she stumbled in the room. Sigorn got up greeting her with his strange language.  
Alys' voice was soft,  
"I won't marry you. You can join the Nightswatch, or go back beyond the wall."  
Sigorn said something in the old language which made all but the translator leave the room. He eyed her from head to toes with a wicked smile on his handsome face. Alys' heart began to pound,  
"Did you think others would do the messy work, and you would be left picking the sweetest cherries?"  
Unceremoniously, he stepped very close and gave her a kiss that tasted sweet and salty and had her soul wandering to the stars, lost. And dampened her smallclothes.   
"That is exactly what I thought. You will marry me and once we are wed, you won't have the heart, or energy, for anyone else again..."  
Breathless, she believed him.   
"Mmmhh..."  
Approaching her like he was going to kiss her again, he parted his lips, but Alys winced,  
"No! Don't kiss me again or I shall not be able to think straight!"  
The intrepreter rolled her eyes,  
"Is he really that good of a kisser?"  
Alys' voice was shaking.  
"Better... "  
She added hastily,  
"But don't translate any of that. He is cocky enough anyway."  
"I agree. Now he asks if your lovely behind is still sore and to also remind you that he will not hesitate to do his duty as well."

 

 

Jon stormed to her room, Ghost alongside him,  
"Alys! How long have you known?"  
Guilt blushed her cheeks,  
"Well before we made love."  
"Why did you play along?"  
Looking at him like it was the last time she would really get to see him, she shook her head,  
"Jon, I wanted to be my own Magnar. Do you understand that I wanted to choose for myself, and chose you?"  
Jon's voice was raspy,  
"Of course, Alys... Alys, I love you."  
"I love you, too Jon."  
Tears in her eyes, she smiled,  
"And I played along also just because for the fun in it!"  
Jon had to chuckle to her answer, but grew serious, bending on his knees,  
"Forgive me Alys, please, for toying with such serious matters."  
Alys winked,   
"I forgive you, but you do know what they say about the north?"

**Author's Note:**

> So, Tormund, Sigorn or Jon..?


End file.
